


Discipline Master

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discipline, Discipline master, Discipline room, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fire, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Over the Table, Paddling, Red bottom, Spanking, Strict, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would discipline master;  Mr Styles,  do when rebellious student,  Louis Tomlinson was sent down after playing with fire during Chemistry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline Master

Teacher Harry.Student Louis.

Harry-32

Louis-17

Louis has the biggest crush on the school's discipline master and would always deliberately get in trouble just to see his favorite teacher; Mr Harry Edward Styles. Louis snickered as he snuck in hair spray to the chemistry lab with him. Knowing that there would be fire involved in the experiment, Louis constructed a nice and a not-so-well-thought-out plan. The experiment consists of the boiling a test tube with some purple thing inside, Louis didn't really care. Louis sat at the very front row, due to "you need to focus, tomlinson". The small boy rolled his eyes at the thought.

When the experiment ended, and the teacher was busy with the cleanup, Louis took the chance and sprayed the hairspray at the fire, causing the fire to follow in the direction of the hair spray.

What the blue-eyed boy didn't expect though, is that the fire had contacted with some damp clothes on the teachers table and oh it's causing a huge fire. Gasps and screams were heard and students were running out of the lab as soon as possible. Mr Malik, the chemistry teacher, quickly took the fire extinguisher and put out the fire as soon as possible.

Once the fire was out, there was a big, black burnt on the marbled table of the teachers desk, along with white foam of the fire extinguisher. Louis could only stand there in shock, all he wanted was some fun. "TOMLINSON" Mr Malik screamed. "DISCIPLINE ROOM. NOW"

Louis heart was racing, he didn't know a playful action could cause such a big impact. But to protect his 'bad boy' image, he simply rolled his eyes and sassily walked out the lab with his school bag to the discipline room. The room was nice, there was air con, a few chairs, couches and even two swinging seats hanging from the ceiling at one corner. It was very comforting, as much as Louis hates to admit. The walls were painted with light pastel colours and the teacher's desk was a nice wooden rectangular table and the chair was one of those fancy red and black chairs with wheels.

Louis eyes scanned the room and he noticed something, there was a door at one corner, the door was black and completely stood out from the room. It kinda frightened Louis a little. "Mr Tomlinson" the petite boy flinched as he heard a loud, deep voice. Louis turned around, only to be met with his discipline master, Harry Styles. Louis had heard multiple stories of Mr Styles. He has heard how strict he is and how in control he could be.

 

Mr Styles is known for a few things; his good looks, his patience and his controlling personality. No doubt this man was gorgeous. His hair recently cut hair was now short, but still neat and appropriate. The man was wearing a white button up, which he couldn't bother buttoning the first three buttons, and lovely black pants.

Now, what he heard about his patience, was that he was a very very patience man, and for 10 years that he had worked in the school, he had only lost his temper once. And from what Louis heard, it was serious. The older man had chided a younger boy loudly, to the point where almost everyone around a few blocks could hear them. Mr Styles face was red and everyone was absolutely terrified of the man. Apparently, someone wanted to test Mr Styles patience, however, it didn't end up the way the boy wanted it to.

"Louis." Mr Styles' voice boomed through. Suddenly, Louis is out of his daydream and looking at emerald green eyes directly. Louis could feel large hands at his biceps. "O-oh s-sorry" Louis stuttered and ran his fingers through his feathery hair. Mr Styles chuckled, " I want you to take a seat at the velvet chairs there and wait for my return, understood? " "Y-yes sir" Louis let out quickly and completely paled when he realise what he just said. Mr Styles simply smirked, "Sir huh? I like it. " Louis would guarantee his face was burning a bright red colour as he quickly rushed to the red velvet chairs. It was one of those chairs where it hung off the ceiling. The chair itself was black and made of wood. It was a circular type with red velvet pillows resting in them. Louis hesistantly took a seat down and watch as Mr Styles texted someone on his IPhone while holding a blue documentary file.

"So, Louis William Tomlinson, playing with fire. "Mr Styles recited as he circled the smaller boy's chair, watching his student closely. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" Mr Styles let out, which created goose bumps and made Louis skin crawl. "You already have, "Mr Styles flipped the file mindlessly after he took a seat,when he found what he wanted, he looked directly into the blue eyed boy, "22 offences". Louis heart heated quicker and quicker, 'since when did the school keep track of this shit?? ' he thought to himself. He could feel the sweat forming at the side of his head. "It seems like, suspension, doesn't really work, does it? " he chuckled and Louis stayed quiet. 

"Suspended, 9 times, 13 warning slips and even a letter request for you to be expelled." Mr Styles stated as he read off the file. "I'm surprise you haven't been sent to me before this, don't worry, I'll make sure after this, you won't cause much trouble" Mr Styles smirked and Louis heart skipped a beat. "I do not want to suspend you, because as you know, if you're suspended 10 times, it's an automatic expulsion. "But so does 15 warning slips, and you're very close to that." 

Louis heart beat rapidly as he looked down into the white flurry carpet. "It's your final year ,Tomlinson. Do you want to leave this school without any certificates or forms other than being expelled?" Louis didn't answer. Mr Styles chuckled, "that's what I thought. " 

 

"Look up" Mr Styles demanded and Louis immediately looked up, having the sudden urge to submit. Harry gave a small smile, "See? You can behave if you want to. It's a choice. " Mr Styles stood up from his chair and stood directly as Louis. He bent down to make eye contact, "For such a pretty boy like you, I think I thought of the perfect punishment" Mr Styles said and straighten his back. 

"Stand up, and stand in front of the black door in the corner, clear? " "Y-yes" Louis let out and started walking, but soon halted but the taller man. "Yes what?" He taunted. "Y-yes Mr S-styles" Louis looked everywhere but his eyes. "Look at me. " Mr Styles demanded, "try again". Louis remained silent as he looked into the older man's green eyes.. "What did you say just now, I want you to say it again" Mr Styles said slowly. 

"Yes s-sir." 

"Good boy"

Louis could feel a shiver down his spine as he walked towards the black door, unsure of what to do next. Louis bit his lip and patiently waited for the older man. "Kneel. " Mr Styles demanded. "W-what?" Louis choked as he looked back at his discipline master. "You heard me. "Mr Styles responded. Louis hesitated before looking towards the door and kneeling in the horrid material of his jeans. He gulped and tried to focus his weight evenly and attempt not to look back to see what his teacher is doing.

The shorter boy could hear some movements before footsteps were heard. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down and embrace for what's going to happen. "Good boy." Mr Styles praised as he messed up Louis feathery hair.

Louis could feel his skim crawl at the praise, his heart fluttered and he had the tingly feeling to submit. Louis felt Mr Styles' hand leaving his hair and he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Mr Styles reached into his pocket and walked towards the door, slowly opening it. Louis continued kneeling at the position as he watched the man walk inside the room and taking out a few things he wasn't able to see just yet. "Louis." Mr Styles began and Louis felt shivers. "Have you ever been spanked before?" Mr Styles asked calmly. 

When Louis finally comprehended what his teacher said, he was already shaking. "No no no, you can't do that!" Louis panicked. "You can't spank me!" "Louis Louis Louis" Harry breathed out. "Calm down, calm down" Mr Styles took the smaller boy into his arms as he tried to comfort him. "Shush now, we haven't even started the spanking yet" Mr Styles said which had Louis even more scared.

"I'll give you twenty, yes they're going to hurt but it's for your own good, yeah?" Mr Styles said softly. Louis , who calmed down his sobs, nodded. "Jeans and underwear off" Mr Styles stated and Louis gripped onto his teacher tighter. "No no no bare." Louis begged. "It's either you do it yourself or I do it for you now." Mr Styles said coldly.

Louis whimpered but refused, hugging the older tightly. Mr Styles bit his lip as he began to unbuckle Louis' belt, causing Louis to jump back. "Louis William, stay still." Mr Styles growled and Louis was too scared to defy. Louis shut his eyes when his jeans we're pulled down and the room had quieten. 

"No no no I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm such a freak! "Louis cried as he hid his face. Louis was wearing panties. "Baby" Mr Styles said gently "Shush little one. No need to cry". Louis continue sobbing into the older's chest. "Shhh babe, no need to cry, okay?" "N-no I'm sorry"Louis sobbed. "Shhh,  there's nothing wrong". To Louis,  it was nothing but pity to the younger.  But in reality,  Harry was quite turned on and he was actually quite glad the smaller boy haven't notice. "Y-you don't thi-think I'm a freak?" The boy stuttered. "Never" The green eyed man smiled.  

"Now,  bend over the table now." He instructed.  Louis was too embarrassed to defy, bending over the cold wooden table, he embraced himself to what was going to happen. Frankly, Louis had been spanked from his previous boyfriend. It was a dom/sub relationship they kept private due to the fact that Louis was a minor. 

Louis' ex boyfriend ended up dumping him for another man, one that "could make me feel happier", according to him. Louis cried at the thought, just thinking that he wasn't good enough for him,  that there will always be someone better.  

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the paddle hit Louis' bum. The smaller boy gasped,  not realizing the older had a paddle with him.  "Count." Mr Styles tapped the paddle on Louis' bum impatiently.  "O-one" Louis stuttered.  "Address me properly" Mr Styles said as he emphasized each word with a hard smack. "A-AH! "Louis let out.  "You're at one" "O-one s-s-sir" Louis cried.  "There's my good boy" Mr Styles whispered to the boy as he landed another smack to the boys warm bottom.  "T-two!" Louis cried. "S-si-" _SMACK_. 

"Do you want to restart now?" Mr Styles said in an annoyed tone,  making Louis heart grieve.  "N-no! " Louis immediately said,  "sir!" Mr Styles chuckled,  "One more chance,  or we're gonna restart. Understood?" "Ye-s sir! " A harsh smack was delivered to Louis' sit spot,  "E-eek! T-Three sir!" The next three was delivered together,  on the same spot,  each getting harder after another. "A-AHHH! FOUR,  F-FIVE,  SI-SIX S-SIR". 

Mr Styles rubbed the warm paddle roughly on Louis' burning bum.  "Doing so well,  I'm very very proud. " Mr Styles praises as he continue to torture the boys raw bum.  But the praise made Louis feel a lot better.  Mr Styles decided to go quick on the next 10, but not at all easy.  Smacks alternating from the left to the right,  quick but the smack getting harsher after another.  Louis squirmed and whimpered, "Sixteen! Sir!" "Nu-uh, love.  One. By. One." Mr Styles smack Louis' bottom on each word.  

"S-seven sir! Eight sir! N-nine, ten, e-eleven, twelve, thir-thirteen, fourte-en, f-ifteen, s-sixteen!" Louis whimpered. "You wanna restart, don't you?" Mr Styles accussed. "NO NO" Louis panicked. "You missed out something now , and I said LAST chance just now" Mr Styles stated sternly. "NO PLEASE NO NO" Louis used his hands to over his bum and tried to wiggle.

Mr Styles simply used one hand to control the small boy's hands,  pinning him down on his back.  "N-no more!  No more! " "Tsk tsk tsk,  calm down now.  You're my good boy, aren't you? Good boys don't behave like that" Mr Styles chided. Louis let the tears flow freely,  "stop, now." Mr Styles finally said,  which sent shivers down Louis' spine,  making him stop that instant. 

"This time,  no counting." Mr Styles stated coldly, which shattered Louis' heart.  He landed the smacks quick and evenly,  transferring from his left,  then right,  then sit spot. Louis tried to squirm but Mr Styles still had his hands held and pinned in his back. Soon the twenty were over and Louis' swore he never felt more relieved.  "Good boy.  Did so well,  did amazing" Mr Styles comforted as he hugged the younger boy.  

"No more." Louis whined and the older chuckled.  "Now, do you think you can sit?" He asked and the student quickly shook his head,  still rubbing his sore bottom.  "Pull your panties and jeans up now. No rubbing for now." Mr Styles growled. 

"B-but s-sore!" Louis whined which was responded with a glare from the older.  Louis heart raced and he quickly pulled up his panties, but was stopped by the older man. "Leave them on the floor, since you don't want to." He said simply said but Louis denied, wanting to quickly pull them up before his teacher see any or his erection. 

"Stop." Mr Styles demanded. "Naughty boys get spanked,  and I will not have mercy even after you just got one. Come here" Louis slowly walked towards the older man who placed himself in the velvet chairs.  He undid Louis' jeans, and pulled down Louis' panties.  Ignoring Louis' erection and blushing face,  Louis three the article of clothings on the floor,  forcing Louis down his lap. 

Louis gasped when his bum touched the scratchy material of his teacher's pants. "Oww" louis cried as he hid his face into the older's chest. With their height difference,  it was perfect for cuddling.  Louis face was directly at his chest and Harry could easily wrap his arms around the smaller's neck. "Tell me why you were spanked." Mr Styles instructed. Louis whined at the back of his throat, "don't want to. " He simply said. Mr Styles grabbed the younger boy's chin, forcing him to look up with wide eyes. "

I don't want to repeat myself." Mr Styles said, one hand in the boy's chin and another wrapped around his waist protectively. "Played with fire" Louis mumbled shamefully, "and?" Mr Styles pursued. 

"A-and disrespect t-teachers" "Hm" Mr Styles hummed in agreement. "Continue" 

"A lot of offences" Mr Styles nodded, "Almost expelled" 

Louis was silent after, he didn't know what to say. "Is that all?" Mr Styles said. Louis nodded slowly, afraid he would give the wrong answer. The older nodded, "good job" he praises and Louis blushed. "Put your jeans and panties back on and head back to class" Mr Styles instructed but Louis just hugged his teacher tightly, "can I stay here, classes end in.. " he held his teachers big hands to look at the fancy watch "..half an hour anyway" Mr Styles chuckled, "as much as I love to, no. Now hurry up unless you're willing for another session with the paddle" the man threatened.

Louis pouted, putting his panties and jeans back on, he hugged the older one last time. "You're not going to tell anyone right?" The smaller asked. "Not a word." The green eyed man smirked.

Before the smaller left the room, Mr Styles give him a cheeky smack on his bottom which still made Louis gasp. "See you soon" Mr Styles said cheekily, knowing the next time he sees him is when he's in trouble again. 

"No way." Louis said. Before he closed the door to return back to class, the older man smiled and grabbed the younger's chin. Kissing the smaller boy passionately, Louis returned the kiss and pouted when it broke off.

"Hold on" Mr Styles said as he took out two small pieces of paper and scribbled something down on it. One is yellow and one is white. When given to Louis, he saw the yellow one was an excuse form and the white one wrote. 

_** 1800-134-247 ** _

_** Call me;) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. It's been such a long time since I wrote 2000+ words. Comment any prompts if you want. Thanks!


End file.
